teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Episode 2: Mobians on Trial
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Mobians on Trial (The next morning in the sewer lair, Christopher’s group, the TMNM, and their allies, including Kara Wallaroo herself, in her lab coat, and Roxanne Pear herself, are watching a wrestling tournament on TV, laughing a bit and rooting while Knuckles brought a bowl of popcorn over to them. But the only Mobian not in the room with them is Charmy) Knuckles: (During the cheering and bit of laughter) Whoa, nice hammerlock! (Then the first wrestler dressed like a hedgehog-themed suit flipped the second wrestler aside at the net railing, winning the match) Sonic: I can’t think of a better way to relax than by watching wrestling tournaments. Tails: You said it. Silver: The Terrible Hedgehog knows all the right moves. Kara: Always on the watch for them. Tiny: Just like boxing with Muhammad Ali vs. George Foreman. Vector: Yeah, he could beat any other wrestlers with both hands tied behind his quills. Blaze: What quills? Shadow: He doesn’t have quills. (Suddenly, Charmy came running into the room to change the channel, as if in a hurry to watch something) Max: Hey, Charmy! Roxanne: We were watching a wrestling tournament! Charmy: That’s a total snore, guys. Now, this is really intense. (Then he flipped on a channel with the logo saying “On Trial” with a noose hanging next to it) Announcer: (Voice-over) It’s time for “On Trial” with Richard Rooter. (At a sound stage in New York City, an audience is watching a live filming of “On Trial,” and the host of the show is a 29 year old man with slick short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a red and white leather bomber jacket, a black belt, red pants, and brown shoes. He is Richard Rooter) Announcer: And now here’s the man you love to hate, Richard Rooter! Richard: Good evening, ladies and jerks! (The audience applauded and pretended to jeer. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes glared at Charmy’s TV pick) Knuckles: You got to be kidding, Charmy. Ace: This guy makes pond scum look good. Sonic: Yeah, it’s a terrible show. Charmy: Au contraire, my friends. It’s even more radical than a wrestling tournament. (Then Richard began his show on TV) Richard: (On-screen) I’ll bet you thought you knew about all the nut cases out there trying to sabotage our way of life. Now, didn’t ya? (At the sound stage....) Audience: Yeah! Richard: Well, you’re wrong. Let me tell you about a threat right under your feet.... (In the sewer lair....) Richard: (On-screen) In the sewers. Let’s talk Mobians.... (Our heroes got shocked. On the sound stage....) Richard: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians! (In the sewer lair, our heroes got concerned) Big: Uh-oh. I got a bad feeling about this. (Then they heard Elise and Tai’s groups coming in upon hearing Elise speak up, carrying a box) Elise: About what, guys? Cream: Just listen to this. Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao. (Elise and Tai’s groups watched and listened) Richard: (On-screen) And I say these freaky animals are menaces who ought to be hunted down. Audience: (On-screen) Yeah! (Our heroes got concerned and angry calmly) Tikal: Look at them! Knuckles: Yeah, all they need are some torches and a castle to storm. Charmy: They’re acting like animals. Vector: (Scoffs, to Charmy) And you said this would be radical than a wrestling tournament? Espio: Why is he turning people against us, Elise and Tai’s groups? (Charmy turned the TV off) Christopher: (To Elise and Tai’s groups) Yeah? They don’t exactly have the best P.R. image as it is. (To TMNM) No offence. TMNM: None taken. Pinkie Pie: Aw, don’t take it personally, guys. Tai: From what we see on TV, Richard Rooter hates everybody. Kara: And he’s got the charm of an electric eel. Elise: (Showing the box) Here. These ought to make you feel better, and they’re for Tiny and Dingodile, as well. (Charmy opened the box to reveal 20 pullover human masks that represents its respective Mobian and mutant. Impressed by the masks, the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile took their respective masks. The only ones not to get those masks are Cheese and Froggy) Rouge: Where did you get these, a costume store? Elise and Tai’s groups: Yep! Mimi: Then I had my wardrobe make them up. Spike: And her wardrobe was us. Allison: Try them on. (The Mobians tried on their own masks and after looking at themselves in the mirror, got impressed) Tails: Hey, not bad. Cosmo: Now we don’t look like mutant animals. Vector: Yeah! Dingodile: We look like mutant animals wearing people masks. Big: I think it makes a real fashion statement. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: And the statement is “Cool.” (After his episode of “On Trial” is done, Richard walked out of the studio and into the streets. After looking around for people, as if making sure they’re not seeing him, he ran into an alleyway to reveal a Module. He goes in and after closing it up, drilled down to the center of the Earth. Back in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Uka-Uka’s group is talking with Loki’s group) Demidevimon: So, the Mobians and their allies beat you again, Loki’s group. Uka-Uka: And you call yourselves supervillains? Mephiles: Superklutzes is more like it. Eggman: Oh, cool down. Uka-Uka’s group: Cool down? (Oxide points at the thermometer) Oxide: Look at that thermometer. N. Gin: If you had the Solar Benite you were sent to the surface to steal, we could use it to power the refrigeration units. Demidevimon: But did you get any? (Snarkily) No! You failed miserably! Myotismon: If you think it’s so easy, guys, why don’t you go up and get it? Vanitas: And take care of the Mobians and their allies while you’re at it. (Hearing that idea, Uka-Uka’s group thought it over, and liked it) Uka-Uka: Not a bad idea for once. N. Brio: We’ll all use brawn and brains instead of just brawn, but they’re not enough to just defeat them. Infinite: We must crush them completely! (Then they heard a Module approaching the Jotundrome from the sensors) Uka-Uka: Looks like your new punk recruit is returning from his show. Tropy: And you are certain that he’ll put those Mobians in a bad light? Loki: We’re certain. (Then the Module arrived, and Richard came out while Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups and the henchmen approached) Richard: I got great news from the surface for youse. Demidevimon: (Crossing his wings) It better be good, Rooter. Ripper: What is it?! What is it?! Richard: Chill there, Ricky, my little brother. Ripper: I’m called Ripper Roo now, older brother. Richard: (Realizing) Oh, right. I forgot. (Corrects himself) Ripper. Hunter J: Get to the good news, lunkhead! Richard: Okay, okay! Anyway, I just succeeded in fooling the people of New York into believing the Mobians are a menace to society on national television, just like Loki’s group suggested from watching my show. (Surprised upon hearing that, Uka-Uka’s group turned to Loki’s group with calm surprised looks) Uka-Uka’s group: Well, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle.... Loki: Told you it’s a certainty. Demidevimon: Yeah, well, don’t push your luck. Tropy: Anyway, Rooter, we ironically just came up with an idea of Loki’s group’s, that we’re gonna crush the Mobians and their allies. Uka-Uka: Now that we know that the foolish humans are against them. (Loki’s group then went up to Richard) Vanitas: Excellent. And don’t forget we took you in upon learning you are Ripper Roo’s brother. Richard: Yeah, well, I was pretty shocked when I found out he and your goons became mutants. (Then he realized something and got eager) Richard: Do you think you could mutate me into a gorilla? (The villains, except Ripper, looked at him like “What’re you, stupid?”) Tropy: What makes you think you want to just become a mutant gorilla? Pinstripe: Why not just an Australian animal like us? (Hearing that question, Richard got smug) Richard: Well, maybe a gorilla mixed with an Australian animal. (Hearing that suggestion, the villains smirked evilly in agreement) Hunter J: Not a bad suggestion, Rooter. Loki: Last time we had a mutant hybrid, he.... Richard: I know, I know, the Mobians turned him against you. Demidevimon: Now, pick which of our bumbling henchmen you’d like a blood sample to pair with the gorilla’s blood sample and Mutagen. (The henchmen stepped in line like soldiers and Richard observed them carefully. Then upon seeing Ripper, he made his choice) Richard: I choose a kangaroo’s blood sample. Ripper: Yay! Henchmen: Aw! (Later, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot already took a covered needle containing Ripper’s blood/Mutagen sample and handed another covered needle that’s empty to Richard) Orbot: Now, here’s Loki’s group’s orders; Go to the Central Park Zoo and steal some blood samples from a gorilla, like you wanted. Tribot: Don’t drop that needle. Cubot: And bring me a souvenir. (Eggman angrily bonks him on the head) Eggman: That’s not important, Squarehead! (Up at the surface near Central Park Zoo, Richard emerged in the Module and after coming out, wearing a black ninja outfit with the Gauntlet symbol to conceal his identity, he sneaks into the gorilla enclosure and whistled to a young silverback gorilla. Hearing him, the gorilla turned and upon seeing him, he approached Richard cautiously and Richard nervously pulled a banana out) Richard: (Nervously, whispering) I got something for ya, Mr. Silverback. (Then the gorilla smelled at the banana. Then after accepting the banana, he started eating it. With that distraction, Richard quickly pulled the empty needle out secretly, uncovered it, and offscreen injected the needle in the gorilla’s arm, taking it's blood sample as the gorilla calmly reacted to the needle’s impact, but to Richard’s relief, unfortunately, the gorilla ignored the pain and continued eating the banana. With that done, Richard covered the needle carrying the gorilla’s blood sample, puts it away, and spoke up to the gorilla) Richard: (Whispering) Enjoy your banana. (He then easily leaves the enclosure and just when he headed for the Module, a voice shouted out, revealing to be the two police officers, Lou and Eddie) Lou: Hey! (Richard turned to them in surprise and spoke in a deep voice) Richard: (In a deep voice) What? Lou: We saw you go in that enclosure. Eddie: Why were you...? (They noticed the covered needle he’s carrying in his bag and got angry) Eddie: You took an unauthorized blood sample?! Lou: Come here! (They charge at him, only for Richard to throw a smoke pellet at them, stopping them. But unknown to Richard, he dropped a piece of his cloth with the Gauntlet symbol and a piece of his hair strand attached to it. After the smoke cleared and Richard escaped into the Module and it dug underground, Lou and Eddie got suspicious) Lou: Do you think it has something to do with that shady Loki’s group? Eddie: Possibly. (Then noticing the cloth and hair strand, Lou picked it up) Lou: Something tells us we found our identity evidence. (Down in the Jotundrome, Richard, out of his ninja outfit, already gave Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups the needle containing the gorilla’s blood sample, much to their impressed evil smirks while the impressed henchmen watched) Uka-Uka: (Smirking evilly with an impressed look) Not bad. Hunter J: You could make a fine ninja punk. Richard: Yeah, flattery gets me everywhere. Koala: Can’t wait to see your mutant form. Richard: (To Koala) I bet you would. (To Uka-Uka) Anyway, when will that Mutagen be ready? (After Uka-Uka hands the two needles to Traag and Granitor and they leave with them, he turned to Richard to answer) Uka-Uka: Tonight, it will be ready. Richard: Good! Because ironically, I am filming tonight’s final episode of “On Trial.” (Loki’s group smirked evilly in interest with Uka-Uka’s group and the henchmen) Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups and henchmen: Well. Loki: Then you’re gonna work for us after that? Ripper: You gonna? You gonna?! Richard: (Nods) You bet! Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups and henchmen: Then you’re hired! (Richard smirked evilly at this, glad to have gotten a new job with the villains. Elsewhere at an Italian restaurant, our heroes, with the mutants wearing their new masks with their disguises, are enjoying their pizza lunch) Charmy: (Whispering to our heroes) Hey, these masks work like a charm, guys. Billy: (Whispering in agreement) You could even eat food and drink drinks with them. Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) I’m glad you like them, guys. (Then after paying the lunch once finished, our heroes left the restaurant when they noticed a jewelry store across the street being robbed upon hearing the alarm) Elise: Uh-oh! Trouble. (Then two masked robbers emerged carrying bags of stolen jewelry and cash) Knuckles: No problem, guys. Trouble is our middle name. (They go after the robbers with the mutants removing their disguises) Ace: Well, my middle name is Derek. (Upon catching up to the robbers, Tails tripped the first one with his bo stick, making them stop) Tails: Not bad, huh? Charmy: Outstanding, Tails. And check out these chuks! (Then he threw his nunchuks at the second robber, knocking him down as well) Charmy: Yeah! Shadow: Looks like another victory for the forces of good. (They apprehend the robbers) Chris: Don’t you mean the forces of color? Shadow: That, too, Chris. (Suddenly, they heard some people angrily backlashing at the Mobians) Man 1: Get outta town, Mobians! Woman 1: Richard Rooter’s right! You’re no good! Man 2: Yeah! Get away from us humans! Woman 1: We don’t want your kind here! Silver: Uh-oh. I’m picking up some really negative vibes here. (Then the people backlashing them started to back the Mobians up to a wall, shouting their protests) Omega: I think they mean business. Snake: Yesssss. Charmy: Time to boogie, guys. Sonic: And we’re talking warp speed! (Our heroes run with the people chasing them) Vector: Yeah, but where to, Sonic? (Sonic then noticed a nearby manhole) Sonic: Quick, over there! (They open the manhole and went into the sewers) Espio: (To the human allies) You too, guys. (They entered last and after the manhole closed, the people stopped chasing them and stormed off angrily. In the sewers, our heroes ran back to the sewer lair) Tails: It’s all that Richard Rooter’s fault. Knuckles: We should do something about him. (They stopped suddenly, getting an idea) Silver: (To Elise and Tai’s groups) Guys, can you get us Mobians the airtime for “On Trial?” Shadow: To present our side? Elise and Tai’s groups: I’m sure we could. Christopher’s group: (Agreeing) They are reporters. Matt: J. Jonah Jamieson would okay anything that will deliver big ratings. Espio: Good. Sonic: Then maybe people will understand us. (Then they heard a familiar voice speak up) Hoffman: Need help? (They stopped and noticed Hoffman, Lou, Eddie, and even Wiggum) Lou: We just heard of your heroic deeds being accused of hurting another person. Eddie: And we want to help clear your names. Hoffman: That’s right. Wiggum: Especially all you did for us. (Surprised, our heroes asked away) Heroes: What? Agumon: Why are you helping us? (Glad they asked that, Wiggum and Hoffman revealed the cloth and hair strand) Wiggum: These were found in the Central Park Zoo today. Hoffman: Some ninja crook stole a gorilla’s blood sample. (Tails observed the evidence and recognized the symbol) Tails: That’s the Gauntlet Clan symbol. Yuffie: Why would Loki’s group send a Gauntlet Soldier to steal a gorilla’s blood sample? Hoffman: Don’t know either. Wiggum: And we don’t know who the culprit really is, yet. Tiny: But we have bad feeling it’s to make another mutant. Dingodile: Without a doubt. Lou: So, we can tell. Anyway, we just finished scanning these pieces of evidence at the forensic lab and the results are coming in tonight. Amy: Great. Can’t wait to see who the culprit is. Eddie: In the meantime, we’re gonna help ya get on Richard Rooter’s final episode. Heroes: Thanks! Charmy: Wait! Final episode? Lou: Yeah. “On Trial’s” ending tonight. Charmy: Well, that’s a relief. I used to love that show, but now we’re in a bad rap because of it. (Back in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, the henchmen are talking with Uka-Uka’s group) Komodo Joe: Hey, Uka-Uka’s group, you’re certain you’ll take on the Mobians alone? Moe: Can we come, too? Can we? Huh? Uka-Uka’s group: Forget it. Uka-Uka: We’ll handle this ourselves. Oxide: As soon as we think of a plan that’s nasty enough. Koala: Gee, too bad. Pinstripe: We had nothing planned for this afternoon. Ripper: Yeah. Tribot: I guess we’ll just have to watch TV instead. (She turned on the monitor, revealing “The Smurfs” cartoon on the screen) Ripper: Oh, boy, it’s “The Smurfs!” Cubot and Komodo Brothers: Our favorite! (Ripper, Cubot, and the Komodo Brothers then sat down to watch the show while Uka-Uka’s group and the rest of the henchmen watched them) Demidevimon: Heh. Pretty good reception for being five miles underground. (Suddenly, the TV screen changed to a preview of “On Trial”) Announcer: (Voice-over) Tonight at 7:30, live; The infamous Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians! Be there! (Uka-Uka’s group got interested and smirked evilly at this) N. Gin: The Mobians? N. Brio: It’s too good to be true! Oxide: For Rooter’s plot is leading them to us. Uka-Uka: If we time this right, we’ll be able to destroy them on national television! Pinstripe: Talk about irony when two plots come together. (Then Uka-Uka’s group went up to the monitor) Tropy: Now all we need is the proper weapon. (They scroll on screen for a weapon) Mephiles: Let’s see. Atomic Destabilizer? Infinite: (Shakes his head “No”) Mm-mm. Too messy. Demidevimon: Freeze Ray? Mephiles: Too quick. We want them to suffer. (Back at the surface at the Channel Six building, Richard has already secretly returned to the surface and is being asked by Elise and Tai’s groups, Wiggum, Hoffman, Lou, Eddie, Seifer, and J. Jonah Jamieson himself to present the Mobians on his show) Richard: So, let me get this straight. You said the Mobians would be on the show. Now you’re telling me they’re wimping out? Elise: No, no! They just don’t think it’s wise to expose themselves to the public. Izzy: We’ll do a remote area from the basement. Seifer: The basement? Oh, yuck! Jamieson: No matter where we shoot it, the ratings will be fantastic! Richard: (Pondering) You’re right! (Giving in) I’m gonna make Mobian soup out of those slimy furballs! (Then Richard left) Elise and Tai’s groups: We’d better go now. Gabumon: We’ve got to help them get ready for the final show. Jamieson: Go ahead. (They head out. Once alone with Wiggum and Christopher’s groups, who waited outside, Elise and Tai’s groups nodded in victory) Chris: Now we’re getting somewhere. Applejack: By the way, when we were talking with Richard Rooter himself, he said “I’m gonna make Mobian soup out of those slimy furballs.” (Hearing her say that, Christopher’s group got curious as well) Arturo: That line sounded familiar. Hoffman: Well, it doesn’t matter for now. We got a final show to prepare for tonight. (They head off. In the sewer lair, our heroes, along with Wiggum’s group, Cloud, and Aerith, are trying to boost Charmy’s confidence to overcome his stage fright on national television as the Mobians prepared themselves) Cosmo: Don’t worry, Charmy. You’ll do just fine. Charmy: I don’t know. What if I get stage fright and get laughed off the show? Cloud: A wise man has nothing to fear from laughter, Charmy. Charmy: Oh, yeah. A wise man, but what about a wacky bee Mobian? Vector: Relax! Just let us do the talking for you. Knuckles: We can handle this Richard Rooter clown. Elise and Tai’s groups: Let’s go, guys. Wiggum: The show doesn’t start until 7:30. Elise: (Looking at her watch) Exactly. Tai: But we should get there early. Cloud and Aerith: Good luck, Mobians. (They leave while Cloud and Aerith stayed behind) Aerith: I have a feeling they might need it. Cloud: You and me both. (Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group is still scrolling for weapons when Loki’s group came up to them) Sephiroth: Still here, Uka-Uka’s group? Myotismon: We thought you’d have the Mobians and their allies defeated by now. Uka-Uka: Soon, Loki’s group. Tropy: Now that we’ve found the perfect weapon. (They show on the monitor screen a blueprint of a giant military walking robot) N. Gin: This is a new prototype for a new military weapon. Infinite: And it’s stored in the same warehouse as the Solar Benite. Mephiles: With this, we’ll be able to destroy the Mobians and their allies once and for all! (They laugh evilly a bit) Commercial break (Loki’s group and their henchmen are glaring at Uka-Uka’s group preparing to leave in a Module with Traag, Granitor, and some Stone Warriors) Eggman: It’s not fair! Cortex: We deserve to have a part in this! Loki: The Mobians and their allies are our enemies, as well! (Uka-Uka’s group gave in in annoyance) Uka-Uka’s group: (Groans a bit) Very well. Uka-Uka: If you’re going to sulk about it, we’ll need you to distract the Mobians and their allies while our Stone Warriors and us break into the warehouse. (Loki’s group turned to their henchmen) Cortex: You heard him. Vanitas: Prepare to return to the surface. (They go into another Module) Koala: (Groans a bit) Man, that’s all we ever do is go up and down, and up and down. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen left) Mephiles: It sounds like the perfect assignment for a bunch of yo-yos. (He chuckles evilly a bit and then turned to us) Mephiles: I made a funny. (At the surface at the Planetarium section of the Natural History Museum in New York, Loki’s group and their henchmen’s module emerged inside through a fake planetoid surface, scaring the people off. After opening, they emerged coughing a bit) Myotismon: (Glaring at Moe) You were supposed to come up from behind the museum. Moe: Sorry, Boss Myotismon. Komodo Joe: He missed it by that much. Myotismon: (Flatly) Now you’re quoting “Get Smart?” (Seriously) Get to work! (Down in the sewers, our heroes, with Kara’s lab coat off, rode their Cheapskates to get to the sound stage’s basement where they’ll do the final show and Wiggum’s group are already at the basement waiting for them) Christopher’s group: Hang on, girls and Tai’s group. Caramel: We’re going to catch a curl with Charmy! Charmy: Cowabunga! (They do a curl and Elise and Tai’s groups got impressed while Joe was a little nervous) Elise and Tai’s groups: Cool curl! Christopher’s group and Charmy: Thanks! Joe: Remind me to next time take a cab, okay? Gomamon: Where’s the fun in that? (Suddenly, Sonic’s Mobiancom beeped and he answered) Sonic: Yes, Masters Cloud and Aerith? (In the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith are seeing Loki’s group and their henchmen wreaking havoc at the museum on the TV set) Cloud: There are reports of strange creatures in the Natural History Museum, Sonic. Aerith: Can you go check? (In the sewers, they learned of this) Sonic: We’ll check it out, Senseis. (He hangs up and they turned around to go stop Loki’s group and their henchmen) TK: But what about the TV Show’s final episode? Sonic: Sorry. This is more important for now. (At the surface outside the warehouse, Uka-Uka’s group, Traag, Granitor, and their Stone Warriors emerged from underground with their Module and got out) Uka-Uka: Quickly, before we’re seen! (They hurry inside the warehouse. At the museum’s fake animal exhibit, our heroes looked around for Loki’s group and their henchmen cautiously) Max: Hey, do you suppose old Trickster’s group and his goons are in here? (Suddenly, a laser shot at a nearby glass container, knocking Max down) Knuckles: Does that answer your question? (They see Loki’s group and their henchmen peeking from behind a dinosaur statue) Loki: Blast them! (The villains jumped out and fired away at our heroes, who dodged and took shelter behind different statues) Joe: Why is it that our times together always wind up like this? Kara: I have no idea, Joe. Roxanne: Stay on your toes! (Then a glass container holding a fox statue was shattered by a laser and Tails came up in shock with Christopher’s group) Tails: Hey! They just trashed the fox exhibit! (He and Christopher’s group got determined) Tails: That does it. No more Mr. Nice Fox Mobian! (He and Christopher’s group came out and after dodging the lasers and tommy gun bullets, threw their bo stick and hockey stick at a hanging supercroc statue on the ceiling and it fell on Loki’s group and their henchmen, pinning them down. Then our heroes came out to fight) Sonic: Let’s get ‘em! Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then as they charged into battle and Loki’s group and their henchmen climbed out from the supercroc statue, Elise started to video tape the battle with the camera while she and her and Tai’s groups watched) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Our heroes then knocked the henchmen down by lunging at them. Then Sonic jumped at Loki’s group with his katanas, but Sephiroth blocked them with his Masamune and knocked them aside) Sephiroth: Foolish Mobians! Eggman: Did you really think you could beat a bunch of ninja masters like us? (Then Charmy stung Eggman’s rear, making him scream in pain and knock himself down onto Loki’s group, knocking them down. Sonic laughed at this a bit) Sonic: (Smugly) The thought had crossed my mind, Baldy McNosehair. Eggman: (Growls a bit in anger) I hate that hedgehog! And I hate that insult! (With Koala, he prepared to fight Tails with a sword, making him back off) Koala: Say your prayers, Two-Tails. (Tails secretly noticed Knuckles and Billy behind a crocodile statue, ready to push it on Koala) Tails: (Glaring) That’s “Tails” to you. (Then Knuckles and Billy pushed the crocodile statue down, pinning Koala down) Knuckles: How’s that for poetic justice? (Back at the warehouse, two guards were playing poker when they see Uka-Uka’s group, Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors break through a brick wall, coming inside) Guard 1: Hey, what’s going on here? (Then the Stone Warriors hung the two guards by their shirts on a couple of pipes. Then Uka-Uka’s group approached the Solar Benite they needed) Uka-Uka: Let’s see. First things first. (They see the Solar Benite and Demidevimon grabbed it) Demidevimon: At last; The Solar Benite is ours. (They opened a nearby metal door and it slid up, revealing the robot they needed) Mephiles: And finally, ourselves. (They let Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors pick them up, ready to throw them into the cockpit) Traag: And a-one, and a-two, and a-three! (They threw Uka-Uka’s group into the cockpit. After adjusting themselves, they prepared the robot) N. Gin: There’s nothing like the smell of a new robot interior. (They started the robot up) N. Gin: Now to test the stun ray. (They aimed the stun ray at the two guards) Guard 1: Hey! That’s government property! Guard 2: What are you doing with it? (The stun ray’s guns pointed at the guards, making them nervous) Guard 2: That’s okay. Take it for a test spin. Guard 1: Don’t hurt us. (But Uka-Uka’s group fired the stun ray at the guards, knocking them out. Uka-Uka’s group laughed evilly a bit at this) Uka-Uka: It works like a charm. (Back at the museum, Loki’s group and the henchmen, except Koala, are now in the history exhibit looking for weapons to fight our heroes, which the fight is still going on. And Myotismon is in his Malomyotismon form and Arukenimon and Mummymon are in their beast forms) Pinstripe: Looks like we came to the right place. Hunter J: Stop chattering and grab a weapon. Loki: They’re right behind us. (Vanitas grabbed a nearby fishing net and the henchmen grabbed various weapons) Arukenimon: (Chuckles evilly a bit) It’s Mobian bashing time. Mummymon: You said it. (Then our heroes entered) Shadow: There they are! (Then Vanitas threw the net at our heroes) Rainbow Dash: Look out! (But the net caught them and Ripper and the Komodo Brothers charged at them with a mace and their Arabian swords) Ripper: Kangaroo Power! Komodo Brothers: And Komodo Power! (Our heroes struggled to free themselves quickly) Knuckles: Would you move it?! Charmy: Come on! Kayla: Let’s go now! (Then they ripped the net off of themselves and once freed, they ran while Sonic and Shadow ran behind another glass case) Ripper: Come back here, you freaks and people. Komodo Joe: Come out, come out. Moe: Wherever you are. (Shadow and Sonic got an idea) Shadow: Hmm. This gives me an idea. Sonic: Same here. (After our heroes hid themselves, Ripper and the Komodo Brothers looked around in confusion) Ripper: Huh? Komodo Joe: Where’d everybody go now? (Then Sonic held a mirror shield in front of Ripper and the Komodo Brothers, scaring the daylights out of them, and making them run into a column. After the three recovered, Shadow held another mirror shield in front of Ripper and the Komodo Brothers and the three screamed in fear and ran towards Loki’s group and the henchmen) Ripper and Komodo Brothers: Look out! A monster! (Loki’s group and the henchmen got annoyed) Malomyotismon: Ripper and Komodo Brothers, you imbeciles. (Malomyotismon grabbed a nearby crossbow and quiver of arrows) Malomyotismon: Never mind. Loki’s group and I’ll take care of them. (He fires an arrow at our heroes, but they dodged) Knuckles: (Flatly) Great. Where’s John Wayne when we need him? (Charmy got an idea suddenly) Charmy: Major brainstorm! (Malomyotismon prepares to pull another arrow out) Malomyotismon: You have to come out sometime, Mobians. (He pulls an arrow out and just when he set it with the crossbow, Charmy charges at him and Loki’s group, wearing medieval armor and wielding his nunchuks) Charmy: En garde, creeps! Cortex: You’re all mixed up. Loki: Vanitas and I are the ones wearing the armor. (Malomyotismon fires the arrow, but the arrow deflected off of the armor Charmy’s wearing and Charmy chased Loki’s group) Charmy: Got you now, dudes. (Suddenly, a cannonball struck Charmy on the armored helmet, dizzying him and the armor fell off of him) Charmy: (Dizzily) Uh, what a concept. Medieval breakaway threads. (He looked up and saw Mummymon was the one throwing the cannonballs) Mummymon: Mobian toe jam, coming up. (He threw another cannonball, but Charmy dodged upon recovering. With Koala, he struggled to free himself from the crocodile statue when the floor beneath him started to crack. Then he fell through into the basement. Outside, a crowd of people with Seifer are seeing the fight from noticing some debris crashing through a window) Seifer: There, in the window! (A cameraman outside taped the fight from inside. At the Channel Six building, Richard and Jamieson are seeing this on the monitors) Seifer: (On-screen) It’s the Mobians! Richard: The Mobians? Terrific! With this on the news, everyone will watch “On Trial” tonight. Jamieson: And that means huge ratings. (Back at the warehouse, Uka-Uka’s group prepared themselves in the robot and turned to Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors) Uka-Uka: Return to the Jotundrome. Infinite: We have no further need of you for now. Traag: Yes, sirs. Granitor: Returning immediately. (Then Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors left for the Jotundrome in the Module while Uka-Uka’s group blasted a nearby desk) Demidevimon: This is fun! Mephiles: And I think we’ll keep this after we dispose of the Mobians and their allies. (Back at the museum, Koala, having climbed out of the basement, rejoined the fight after dusting himself off) Koala: Let me at ‘em! (Our heroes and the villains got determined) Sonic: Looks like a standoff, Loki’s group. Loki: So it seems, but not for long, Chili Breath. (Then he and his group went over to Elise’s group and held them hostage while Tai’s group is held hostage by the henchmen) Elise: Let go of us, you creepy maniacs! Tai: Hands off of us! (Our heroes got concerned) Tails: They’ve got Elise and Tai’s groups! Vector: (Sarcastically) I’ve always admired your quick grasp of a situation. Christopher’s group: Let Elise and Tai’s groups go now! Pinstripe: Or else what? Cortex: Surrender, or else they suffer the consequences. Amy: (To Sonic) What now, Sonic? Sonic: There’s no choice. Chris: We can’t let them hurt Elise and Tai’s groups. (Giving in, our heroes lay their weapons of the ground) Ace: (Sighs in defeat) You win, Loki’s group. Shadow: We give up. Hunter J: That’s right, Mobians and their allies. Vanitas: We win, and you lose. (Loki’s group and their henchmen chuckled evilly a bit) Commercial break (The henchmen then released Tai’s group and approached our heroes with some rope, intending to tie them up) Pinstripe: It's “Taps” for you, Mobians and their allies. Knuckles: Maybe it’s time we looked into a new line of work, guys. (Just when the henchmen was about to grab our heroes to tie them up, Loki’s communicator beeped and they stopped. Loki then answered and found it was Uka-Uka’s group calling them) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Come in, Loki’s group. Loki: What perfect timing, Uka-Uka’s group. Malomyotismon: We’re just about to capture the Mobians and their allies and then destroy them later. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Oh, no, you don’t! Mephiles: (On-screen) We want that pleasure to be all ours. Sephiroth: What are you saying that for? Mephiles: (On-screen) Me and Uka-Uka’s group are saying, let them go for now. Infinite: (On-screen) We have the robot and Solar Benite now. Oxide: (On-screen) And we intend to destroy them on national television. Loki’s group: (Angrily shocked) What?! (Then Eggman and Cortex, after releasing Elise’s group along with Loki’s group, jumped up and down, throwing a fit, much to Loki’s group’s calm embarrassment) Eggman and Cortex: We won’t, we won’t, we won’t! Demidevimon: (On-screen, evenly) You will, you will, you will! Tropy: (On-screen) Or we’ll come looking for you in this thing and blast you with a stun ray. (They hang up, much to Loki’s group’s anger) Eggman: You never let us have any fun. Sephiroth: I can’t believe you, Eggman, and Cortex threw a fit a moment ago, like children. (Then they turned to their henchmen who were just standing there, seeing the whole thing) Loki: Arukenimon, men, fall back for now. Ripper: Aw. Moe: But, Bosses.... Vanitas: You heard him. Loki’s group: Now! (The henchmen got angry and then after throwing the ropes on the ground, then retreated with Loki’s group while our heroes just stood there, surprised) Kayla: Don’t look now, guys. Tails: But I think we just got a reprieve for now. (Our heroes grabbed their weapons again and chased them) Sonic: Let’s get ‘em! Loki: You may think you’ve won, Mobians, but you’ve lost. (Then Loki threw an exploding knife on the floor and it exploded smoke, making our heroes stop in their tracks as Loki’s group and their henchmen got away. After the smoke cleared away, Elise spoke up) Elise: Are you guys all right? Knuckles: (Flatly) Oh, fine.... Vector: Considering that we just got our furs stomped. Tails: But I don’t get it. Silver: None of us got it. Loki’s group had us cold, and they let us go for now. Arturo: It’s definitely bizarro. Which means “Bizarre.” Espio: They’re up to something no good. Shadow: But what? Mimi: Uka-Uka’s group told them to back off. Ember: And obviously, they’re looking for us, as well. Max: Uka-Uka's group’s up here, as well? Tikal: This has gotta be “I Hate Mobians Day.” Elise: (Looking at her watch) Speaking of that, we’d better hurry. Joe: We’ve got less than an hour before the final episode of “On Trial” starts. Silver: Oh, no! We forgot all about being on national television. Amy: Loki’s group’s gone. We may as well go ahead and do it. Izzy: Come on. We’ll sneak out the back way. (They head out through the back way. Once out, they arrived at the sound stage building basement and saw Wiggum’s group waiting for them with calm shocked looks) Tai: What’s with the calm shocked looks? (The cops turned to them in calm determination) Wiggum: We just found out who that ninja from the zoo was. (Our heroes listened) Hoffman: It was Richard Rooter dressed as that ninja. (Shocked, our heroes gasped) Charmy: No way! Lou: Way. The DNA from the hair strand matched him. Eddie: And our guess; He was working for this Loki’s group to put you Mobians in a bad light. Hoffman: And worse; Have you destroyed. (Shock slowly turning into anger, our heroes got determined) Blaze: So, that’s why Richard mentioned “Mobian soup!” Because of Loki’s group. Espio: If only we had proof Richard’s lying to everyone. Wiggum: We do actually. (He showed a video tape) Wiggum: This was found on the security camera prior to Richard first mentioning you Mobians. (Glad to see and hear that, our heroes got grateful) Heroes: Perfect! Matt: Thanks, Chief! Kari: But does Mr. Jamieson know yet? (Then they heard Jamieson speak up) Jamieson: He does now. (He comes down) Jamieson: I still distrust you Mobians, but I’ll decide to trust you. For now. (Our heroes smiled softly, glad to hear Jamieson is helping out for now, now that he knows Richard’s lies. Later, everything was set up in the basement by the human allies, including Seifer, while Wiggum's group have left for the sound studio above) TK: Okay, guys. Patamon: Camera’s all set. (They noticed Charmy looking eager) Espio: I thought you were scared of showing stage fright? Charmy: I did. But thanks to all of you helping us, it inspired me to face this music. Tiny: Awesome. Dingodile: And is it on roll now? Human allies: (Nods) Yeah. Seifer: And three, two, one! (Then the camera came on and “On Trial’s” final episode began. At the sound stage, the announcer spoke up in a dejected tone for some reason) Announcer: (Dejected tone) And now, welcome one last time to “On Trial,” no longer starring Richard Rooter. (Richard comes out expecting fun jeers, but then the crowd suddenly starting booing and jeering at him. Thinking it’s an act, Richard waved hello to everyone, making the booing and jeering worse. Among the audience are the same people who chased our heroes earlier) Richard: You love to hate me, right? Woman 1: We hate you for good! Richard: (Confused) For good? (Suddenly, a tomato was thrown into his face. After wiping it off, Richard got confused even more) Richard: What’s with the tomatoes? (Then more vegetables were thrown at him) Richard: Hey! Stop it! (Then the audience speaks up) Man 1: You lied to us about the Mobians! (Surprised upon realizing, Richard tried to play dumb) Richard: Oh, come on. It’s just show biz. Man 2: Show biz, schmow schmiz! (Another tomato lands on Richard’s jacket this time. Then Wiggum’s group comes in, grabs him, and takes him in front of a TV set) Wiggum: We told the whole show the truth about you. Lou: Your “On Trial” days are over, traitor. Eddie: Yeah. Hoffman: And you, along with Loki’s group, are under arrest after this show. (Richard then sees the TMNM on screen looking angry) Richard: (Nervously) Oh, hey, Mobians. (Laughs nervously) You can take a joke on what I said about you, right? (In the basement, the TMNM glared flatly) Sonic: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure. Considering you’re working for Loki’s group now. Charmy: Yeah, traitor. (Back at the warehouse, Uka-Uka’s group emerged with the robot, creating a huge hole in the wall, scaring some people away. As they rode the robot, Uka-Uka’s group laughed evilly a bit in a crazy way) Infinite: Now we’ll find those Mobians and their allies. (Then they turned on the monitor to show the inside of the sound stage and they got calmly confused on seeing Richard being held by the cops. Then they glared flatly) Demidevimon: My guess; The Mobians’ names are cleared. Tropy: You guys and I knew it wouldn’t work. Uka-Uka: Regardless, this will make television history. (They head for the sound studio’s direction, crushing a nearby empty car. Down in the Jotundrome, Loki’s group and their henchmen, with Myotismon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon back in their human forms, are waiting for Uka-Uka’s group) Myotismon: Uka-Uka’s group will fail. Hunter J: We’re sure of it. Loki: And we’re going to be there to laugh at them when they do fail! Vanitas: Come on! Sephiroth: Let’s go after them! (The villains enter a Module to go after Uka-Uka’s group. Back at the surface, Richard broke free from the cops’ grips and shouted at everyone) Richard: I am Richard Rooter, television celebrity! Wiggum: (Sarcastically) Oh, right. And I’m the Tooth Fairy. Hoffman: Get on the ground and don’t resist! (Suddenly, they heard a rumble) Lou: What was that? (Outside the building, Uka-Uka’s group crushed the roof of the entrance with the robot’s claws, scaring some people away) N. Brio: (On loudspeaker) Mobians and their allies, come out and play! (Uka-Uka fired a stun ray laser at the window, blowing it up. In the basement, our heroes felt the rumble from it) Knuckles: That sounds like Uka-Uka’s group. Blaze: (Sarcastically) They must have been taking voice lessons. Tails: Wow, they can really project. (Our heroes got determined as they armed themselves) Sonic: Come on, guys! We’re needed. (Charmy then turned to the camera) Charmy: (To the audience) We fight for trust, justice, and bigger slice of the pizza pie and desserts. (At the sound stage, the audience cheered for his announcement) Woman 1: We love youse! (Outside the building, our heroes came out of the entrance, ready to fight Uka-Uka’s group) Sonic: Okay, Uka-Uka’s group. Put them up, you group of dark creeps! (They suddenly see the robot and got calmly concerned) Knuckles: (Nervously) Uh, maybe you’d care to rephrase that, Sonic? Uka-Uka’s group: (On loudspeaker) You were saying, Blue Boy? (Our heroes got calmly nervous) Sonic: (Nervously) I was saying.... (A laser from the stun ray shoots at them, but they dodged) Sonic: Duck! (More of the stun ray’s lasers shoots at them, but they kept dodging) Tropy: (On loudspeaker) That’s it, Mobians and their allies. Struggle. Mephiles: (On loudspeaker) It will make our victory all the sweeter. (The force from one of the laser blasts knocks our heroes down) Ace: Don’t look now, guys, but I think we’re a little bit outgunned. Snake: You sssssaid it, Accccce. Charmy: Yeah. Vector: Tell me about it. Cosmo: Well, Custer didn’t have it this bad. (Then the robot’s claws picked up Tails, much to our heroes’ concern. Then Tails used his foot to yank the wire off the robot’s arm, making the claws release him. Then Wiggum’s group, dragging Richard out with them, saw the robot) Wiggum: Holy mackerel! That’s one big robot. Hoffman: Freeze, robot and alien scum! (Uka-Uka’s group turned to them) Uka-Uka: (On loudspeaker) Uppity humans, we’ll teach you some manners. (After whacking Wiggum’s group aside from Richard, causing them to release Richard, Demidevimon fires the stun ray at them, but Shadow appeared next to them, grabbed them quickly, and teleported next to our heroes) Wiggum’s group: Thanks, Shadow. (Suddenly, just before Shadow responded, the stun ray’s laser struck Shadow, knocking him down) N. Gin: (On loudspeaker) Now remember, furballs. We’ve got the Solar Benite. Infinite: (On loudspeaker) And you, our friends, are history! (Then Elise and Tai’s groups came out in concern) Agumon: Oh, no! This isn’t really happening for our friends. Roxanne: It just can’t! Kara: They’re heroes! (Suddenly, a tremor hits the area, getting everyone’s attention) Uka-Uka’s group: What in...? (Then the Module emerged as our heroes got determined while Shadow recovered) Sonic: Now’s our chance! Christopher: Come on! (As the Module opened, revealing Loki’s group and their henchmen, our heroes jumped on over the Module, and then Charmy noticed some rocks attached to some boulders) Charmy: Wow! Superchuks, do your thing for me and Tiny! (Then he and Tiny threw the rope and boulder around the robot’s legs) Rouge: Nice work, Charmy and Tiny! Sonic: Here’s my contribution. (Then he threw his katana at the robot’s chest, stabbing it. Realizing the robot is about to fall due to its legs being tied up, Uka-Uka’s group started their retreat from the cockpit) Demidevimon: Uh-oh. (Then the robot fell towards Loki’s group and their henchmen’s Module, much to their notice) Koala: Hey! (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen ran out of the Module just before the robot crashed onto it. Then Uka-Uka’s group climbed out, with Uka-Uka carrying the Solar Benite) Uka-Uka: Loki’s group, you incompetent staggering cretins! (Suddenly, Demidevimon’s right wing got caught in a wad of gum on the ground just when he was gonna fly off with the villains) Demidevimon: Help! My right wing is stuck on some chewing gum. (Then Richard ran up and pulled Demidevimon’s right wing free. Then after shoving the robot off the Module, the villains and Richard climbed back in, and retreated back underground to the Jotundrome with it. Our heroes gave chase, but the hole soon closed up by some lava, which then hardened as a rock) Dingodile: They and Richard got away. (The human allies ran up to them to see this as well) Adagio: Thank goodness you’re alright. Wiggum: And me and the cops are extremely grateful to you for saving us a moment ago from that robot. Shadow: No problem. Sonic: But what also matters is now we know how Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups and their goons travel up and down to and from the center of the Earth. (Down in the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki’s group, their henchmen, and Richard, after receiving a good scolding from Uka-Uka’s group for ruining their victory, were calmly livid) Loki: Those blasted Mobians have beaten us one too many times! Richard: And ruined my reputation! (Then they heard Uka-Uka’s group call out to them) Uka-Uka’s group: Guys?! (They returned to find Uka-Uka’s group, Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors now holding a needle containing both the gorilla and Ripper’s blood samples) Oxide: Almost forgot; Rooter wants to be a mutant hybrid, right? (Realizing, Richard got determined and approached) Richard: (Darkly) I’ll take it. To make the Mobians pay. Myotismon: And before we mutate you, Rooter, think of a new name for you. Richard: (Understanding) Like how you gave Ricky Rooter the name Ripper Roo, right? Villains: (Nods) Yes. Orbot: So, come. Tell us what your name will be for good? (After thinking it over, Richard smirked evilly and made his decision) Richard: I decided. Ripper: (Excitedly) Then what is it?! Richard: Rilla Roo. That’ll be my new name. (The villains smirked evilly in agreement) Hunter J: My guess; Rilla after gorilla and Roo because of both Ripper Roo and a kangaroo, right? (Richard nods) Loki: Then, Rilla Roo, welcome to the Gauntlet Clan. (Then with that, the villains escorted Richard into the other room to mutate him, as the door closed behind them) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 3 Episodes